gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Escopeta de combate
La SPAS 12 o Spaz 12, es una escopeta de combate de origen italiano que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (bajo el nombre de Spaz 12 en su versión original y S.P.A.S. 12 en versiones posteriores), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto IV (bajo el nombre de Escopeta de combate), Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (bajo el nombre de Spas 12). Es un arma muy poderosa, que dispara cartuchos de perdigones muy rápidamente (en comparación con otras escopetas), al ser una escopeta de repetición. Es muy efectiva a cortas distancias y su disparo es disperso (afecta a un gran área de corto alcance). Por su gran potencia puede dañar a más de un enemigo si se encuentran juntos y cercanos al tirador y es muy eficaz cuando se utiliza contra vehículos próximos. Ubicaciones Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Ammu-Nation, Centro de la ciudad, tiene de precio $4.000. *Detrás del cartel de surf, en Escobar International. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Cualquier Ammu-Nation por $'1.000.' *Área Restringida, en uno de los pasillos de conectan al Proyecto Negro. *En la misión You've had your chips un miembro de los Sindaco llevará una de estas, al matarlo, se podrá tomar el arma. Después varios miembros de dicha familia te dispararán con ella cuando huyas subidos en los contenedores. *Casino Four Dragons luego de conseguir las 50 Herraduras. *En el Deposito de carga del aeropuerto de Las Venturas, cerca del Cruce de Blackfield, escondida en unos arbustos. *En el Palacio de crack de Smoke junto a un Corazón de salud en la misión End of the Line. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *En Wichita Gardens atrás de un cartel de Ammu-Nation , saliendo de un callejón de tierra. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *En el Ammu-Nation de Ocean Beach por $4.000. En esta entrega se le añade una pequeña "culata" para reducir el retroceso. *En una casa de Ocean Beach. Grand Theft Auto IV *En Liberty City Gun Club, por $1.200. A $100, 8 Cargadores. *Lo podemos encontrar en la entrada del Hospital abandonado frente a un auto oxidado. *Al montarse en cualquier patrulla. *En el cuarto de seguridad del Triangle Club. *Sobre un extractor de aire, en un edificio que se accede por las escaleras de incendio de un callejón entre Hubbard Avenue y Applewhite Avenue, cerca del Fan Dang. *En el edificio donde haces el trato en la misión Buyer's Market. Ventajas *Tarda poco tiempo en recargar''.'' *Puede dar hasta 7 disparos seguidos. *Mata de un tiro a peatones. *Se puede eliminar a un grupo completo en unos segundos. *De cerca es mortal. Desventajas *Es cara''.'' *Es dificil de encontrar. *No se puede correr con ella en GTA: VC y GTA: SA. Curiosidades *La SPAS 12, de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, es la misma arma pero en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories se le agrega una culata y en Grand Theft Auto IV es un modelo mas antiguo. *En Grand Theft Auto IV es una Remington 1100 TAC 4. *En la misión End of the Line de GTA: SA antes del duelo entre CJ y Big Smoke, esté ultimo agarra esta arma en el cutscene, pero en la batalla utiliza una AK-47. *En la misma misión, Frank Tenpenny amenaza a Carl con una escopeta de combate pero al final de la misión este carga una Escopeta común . *En Grand Theft Auto IV si se dispara y se agacha y se sigue disparando, disparara las balas seguidas y no sacando cada cartucho lo cual es conveniente en el modo multijugador. *Un detalle menor, es que en GTA IV, Niko la usa de forma semi-automática, mientras que si se dispara a ciegas desde una cobertura es mucho más lenta. *Intencionalmente o no en Grand Theft Auto IV cada vez que entremos a una patrulla recibiremos esta arma algo extraño ya que si somos buscados por la policía ellos usaran la escopeta normal. Imágenes Archivo:GTAViceCityTommySPAS.JPG|Tommy Vercetti, con una SPAS 12 en GTA: VC. Archivo:SPAS12ToniLCS.JPG|Toni Cipriani con una SPAS 12 en GTA: LCS. Archivo:Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories spas12.jpg|Victor Vance una Spas 12 en GTA: VCS. Archivo:3374_gta_iv_artwork_police.jpg|La LCPD con una Franchi SPAS 12 en un Artwork. (Quizá esta fue planeada que saliera antes pero por alguna razón se canceló). Escopeta GTA IV.png|Una escopeta de combate en Grand Theft Auto IV. EDC.jpg|Niko Bellic con una escopeta de combate en GTA IV HUDs Imagen:SpasVC.png|HUD del SPAS 12 en Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Imagen:SpasSA.png|HUD del SPAS 12 en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Imagen:SPAS 12 HUD LCS.png|HUD del SPAS 12 en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:EscopetaCombateIV.png|HUD de escopeta de combate Grand Theft Auto IV. en:SPAS 12 pl:Strzelba bojowa Categoría:Escopetas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony